1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating structure and an electronic apparatus utilizing the heat dissipating structure.
2. Related Art
The function of the microprocessor has been improved, so the processing speed thereof become faster and faster. In addition, the size of the host as well as the sizes of the components in the host is reduced, so that the generated heat is increased. Thus, various kinds of heat dissipating structures are evolved continuously so as to provide better heat dissipating effect.
The conventional heat dissipating structure may be a heat sink disposed on an electronic device. Then, a fan unit is utilized to induce the airflow to the outside of the housing. However, since the electronic devices in the housing are arranged closely, the heat generated by the heat sources can not be exhausted efficiently. Thus, the temperature inside the housing is increased. If the temperature inside the housing can not be kept within the normal range, the reliability and lifetime of the electronic apparatus will be affected.